Revenge, or love again?
by 13scarlett13
Summary: kogome killed inuyasha for causing her heartache, but what if inuyasha reawakens, and tries to seek revenge, willhe kill kogome or fall in love with her again? Rewievs!@ please cointains some lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge, or love again?

Chapter 1- heartache just began!

I meandered through the thick woods. My name was

kagome figurate, I traveled through tome to collect

jewl shards. But lately Inuyasha has been

disappearing to his dead priestess who wants to still

his soul. But one day I was captured by Florence the

great demon of moths he gave me a number that was

nine. "if you want revenge on that pittifull Inuyasha,

than kill him. He has hurt you so much already!" he

told me as he placed the number on my forhead.

Suddenly I became something I never wished to be. I

was a monster. I continued walking through the

woods untill it was time to cross the bridge. I walked

forword with no hesitation, without looking back, I

knew what I was going to do! At that very moment as

was planed Inuyasha started crossing the bridge,

when he suddenly saw my figure travel through the

fog towards him. He ran to me like a lost pup.

Whitout knowing what was wating him! He

embraced me in a tight hug. "Kogome, you shouldn't

be out here its dangerous. Florence is hunting for

you!". he said with frustration, and fear. "Its too late,

Inuyasha!' I finally said as I pierced him in the

stomach with my claws. He moaned in pain "why

kagome?" he asked me innocently, tears ran down

my frozen cheeks as I said what now I regreat. "you

never loved me Inuyasha, you were always after that

priestess Kikiyo, and you have tormented my heart

enough. NOW YOU HAVE TO DIE!" I shouted the

last sentence as a shock of lightning bulged out of my

finger tips and shot Inuyasha. He fell through the air

as I flew down. He quickly jumped to a rock not

knowing that I was behind him. I quickly repeated

my last move shooting him even harder! He started to

run faster towards our tree. The tree that braught us

together. The one that always cheered us up. The

sacred tree. He backed up against the tree, that know

I hated. I shot buletts of fire which oierced him in

various places. I repeated my actions. Than I picked

up a leaf turning it into a bow and arrow. I released

the arrow. It hit Inuyasha strait into the heart. He

yelled in pain. But not from physical pain, no he died from knowing that the one he did actually love, killed

him! The last breath left him, as I turned around and

midnight blue wings popped out from my back. "Im

sorry, my love…" I said before I flew away like a

coward. I did not want to see his face again. His face

that lyed to me, that made me believe that he loved

me. Who said he will protect me. ALL WAS A BIG

LIE! A GAME! I hated him, but loved him too. As

tears overpowered me I grieved for my love. I cried

and cried. I fell down into the river crying even more.

I tried to stop, but the tears showed no sighn of

stopping. My friends, Mirokou, sango shippo, and

kirara came to me and comforted me. "this is all

inuyashas fault. I hate him. You did what was right

kagome, don't cry!" sango said in an angry voice!

Sangos POV

'INUYASHA YOU BASTARD HOW COULD

YOU BETRAY KOGOMES HEART LIKE IT WAS

SOME KIND OF TOY. YOU DESERVED MORE

THAN DEATH, YOU DON'T DESERVE

KOGOMES PITTY, OR TEARS. I HOPE YOU

BURN IN HELL!' sango thaught as she made her

hands into fists, she loved her freinf like a sister, and

she saw the way Inuyasha would hurt her, she hated

it. She hated seeing her face every time Inuyasha left

for Kikiyo. She suddenly fell upon her neese and

cradled kagome. i rocked her like a baby.

"SHHHSHHH!" I whispered into her ear. Suddenly I

felt my own tears fall. moments later rain poured

down lke kagome tears. Kagome fell asleep, and

sango carried her back to kaedes. Kaede also pittied

the girl, and so she sheltered the group!


	2. little butterfly

Angel(me)- well hope you like the first chappie, please review, or I will never post another chapter again. Jk, but seriously, I don't own Inuyasha so there!

Inuyasha- of coarse you don't own me, im a free man. Smirks. Besides why do I have to die again?

Kogome- because you are a jerk. And you deserve it soo ther. SIT!

Angel- he will never learn, will he. Shakes he head. Gives a high =five to kagome.

Chapter 2-little butterfly

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Where's my Samurai

I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find

To find my Samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need

I need my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm Your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find

To find my Samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in this net

Yes I need

I need my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay

Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Normal pov

Kagome was happily singing over 700

years have passed and she still grieved but

not as much. she happily played with the

kids butterfly tag. She became a

priestess/demon, and Seshomouru was

training her swordsman ship. She was the

most pewerfull demoness of the north. She

grew more, and her hair became vanilla

silver colour, her eyes a pale blue which

turned to gray to green. She danced

gracefully like a butterfly itself. She danced

without knowing that something or

particularly someone was watching her in

the high tree!

Inuyasha- is it me, is it, is it?

Angel- kagome please be a dear and 'SIT' him

Kagome- Sit,Sit,Sit, that should do it. Looked down at the unconscious Inuyasha.

Sango and Mirouku- what about us, did we die?

Angel- no you dident, you will see how! Ok?

All- ok!


	3. Chapter 3Marriage huh?

Night came slowly as kagome walked to

Inuyasha was awake and she knew he

was here to kill her. "well, well kagome

we meet again don't we!' his cold voice

hit her ear drums like arrows, she turned

around staring strait onto his eyes.

"wanna explain why you shot me,

kagome?" he spoke playing with the

arrow head that kagome shot him with.

"you know why, you have hurt me

Inuyasha and, my bad side took over. I

just wish that it wouldn't end this way.

But if you come to seek revenge, her!" I

said saparating my arms wide for him to

Strike. "anythings better than living in

endless sorrow, and regreat!" I whispered

to myself, but he heard me.

Inuyashas POV

My eyes saddened, did she just say she

was regreating everything? Was hurting

that much, how could I be such a fool?

I thought to myself. I saw her close her

eyes and icy tears ran down both of her

cheeks. She was waiting, waiting for me

to strike! "I do seek revenge, but not the

one you think." I said mysteriously. She

fluttered her eyes open looking at me in

confusion. 'you are right I will get my

revenge, but the revenge willl be you

becoming my mate!' I smirked, who

wouldn't want HER as a mate. I jumped

down whith a gentlle "swooooosh."

lending in front of her face. Inches away

from her lips. "if you wish to be even,

and for me to be in peace, than you shall

be my mate!' I stated devishly. She was

beautifull, I still loved her, she was

powerful, why the heck not? I thought to

myself! She gasped. But than frowned.

She closed her eyes and her velvet voice

hit me like a pleasant smell of flowers!

"if that's what my lord wishes, than let it

be." she said showing no emotion at all. I

nodded and took her by the hand as I

walked to my castle.


	4. Mate:Lemon:

Inuyasha clutched kagomes hand, he knew that she wanted this for such a LONG time. He glanced back at her and saw her smiling, as silent tears of happiness fell down her cheeks, suddenly Inuyasha stopped.

Kagome's POV

I slammed into his hard chest "Oww my poor nosie!" I suddenly saw him stare at me intensively and I blushed furiously, he than reached his hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears, he mumbled something, but I did not hear him. "What?" I

asked innocently. "Feh." was all I got for an answer, well that was not going to settle with me, so I grabbed him by two of his locks of hair, and pulled him down to my eye level. "Please tell me." I said sternly. He grinned, and took my hands into his,

and looked at me. He than slacked down to my ear and whispered "I hate when you cry." I blushed a million shades of red. He than moved his face to mine, and chuckled, his rare chuckle. Than before anything we both knew, we both looked

seriously in each others eyes, we started to clowe the space, which both of us desperately wanted to. We neared and neared, and there it was our lips touched in a glorious battle, he liked my bottom lip begging me for entrance, I pulled away for

a second and said "My, My Inuyasha, I have never seen you begging anyone before, he smirked and replied. "I did not ask, I commanded!" he slammed our chests and kissed me more passionately, I quickly allowed him to explore my mouth, as I

did his, this feeling was new to both of us. And we enjoyed every second of it! Inuyasha, then pulled away from the lack of air, gasping for air he trailed bunny kisses down my neck.

Normal POV

Inuyasha kissed and nibbled and sucked on every area of her area, he heard her gasps which gave him more passion, and wanting! He than slowly sank in his pearl fangs, as kagome clutched on to his shoulders, she was enjoying every part of

this, and it got more and more painfuler in her special spot. "Inuyasha, i need you!" she gasped between the words, inuyasha quickly healed her wound making it shot, and making sure his mark was visible. he than commended for her to do

desame, so kagome bit into his neck, and left her mark. inuyasha slid down her sleeves a bit, so that he could his her shoulders, he was also growing in pain. he gently trailed down his hands, scratshing her soothingly, in the process. making a

trail of shivers run down her skin. "Inuyasha she gassped, he knew that he needed to take her now, as she neeede him inside of her. suddenly kagome felt a whoosh and saw that now they were standing in a beautiful valley full of wild flowers, as

they were sheltered bu the lunar rainbow.(ive seen one they are sooo beautifull, they ring around the moon!) inuyasha gently layed her down making sure he was ontop, he put a strong barrier around this place, so that no one unwelcomed would

come. he sliced her kimono in moments, without hurting her, he pulled back and stared at her naked magnificent body. he gently cupped her breasts in his hands, as he gently nibled on one, and heard her moan in response. "Inuyasha i need you

inside me." she mumbled. but inuyasha had a diffrent plain in store, he was going to tease her, first and than fuck her. he felt her fingers trail down to his felt she was untieng it, she undressed him in moments and grabbed his manhood. she

rubed it and squeezed it gently, she smirked at his moaning. "Two can play at that game." she said tring to catch her breath. than inuyasha stuck his finger, in her, and kagome through her head backwards, closing her eyes. "You are a bastard

inuyasha." she fummed with full pleasure. he than slid down and licked her, she moaned even louder, as she through her head backwards yet again. "That good?" he smirked as he got ontop of her, but quickly regaining control she slid downand l

icked his shaft, it was now inuyashas turn to throw his head backwords, she rubed , she licked, she sucked. unable to control himself he flipped her so that he would be at the top again. "Who says you can take control." inuyasha seductively said

into her ear while pushing one finger into her, she moaned loudly. he than poke two, than three, he thrust hard and good, as well as fast. "Inuyasha!" her voice came in a yelp, "Scream my name, you arew my bitch!" he groaned as he thrust

harder into her, " Inuyasha i am your bitch!" she yelped again. "Scream it!" he shouted while thrusting harder and deeper. "I am your bitch, inuyasha!" she screamed as he thrust in her a bit deeped, making sure not to brake her virgi wall just yet.

he hovered on top of her, and kissed her rapidly and passionately, the kiss was full of love, he entered her breaking her inside, she screamed from the tremendous pain, but her scream was muffled by her kiss. inuyasha parted for air, while kissing

her neck "Im sorry, im sorry," he kept saying. kagome captured his lips "Stop apologizing my love, im okay now." inuyasha nodded, but did not trust her, she quickly understood that, and thrust his hips against hers, well that was all that needed to

be done, inuyasha slid into her more deeper, than out, and he cotinued the action. "Harder, Deeper,Faster!" he heard her yell/moan. he followed her instructios, and did as she asked. kagome moaned loudly and screamed his name over and over

again. when they reached their climax, inuyasha gentlly slid out of her, much to their unliking, but both knew that they had a whole lifetime of this moments. and there they both cuddled in eachothers embrace, as inuiyasha put his haori, to cover

them. and there the two whispered to each other "I love you inuyasha!" kagome said tiredly, inuyasha kissed her forehead, and said "I love you too!" and the sleep overcomed them both

Angel: that was my first lemon so please no flares!

Kagome: WOW

Inuyasha: Yeah

Angel:do i need to know?

Kagome: no!

Inuyasha: we just had that exept in real life.

Kagome:Inuyasha Sit! you dont tell that to angie.*swats hand across her eyesight* earth to angelina.

Angel:huh? i did not need to know that*steps on inuyasha hard!*


End file.
